Help Host Twin Daughters
by Chang Kagamine
Summary: Karin dan Kazune berusaha menyelamatkan Himeka dan Kazusa dari Karasuma Kirihiko, bagaimana kisahnya? fanfic ini, fanfic terakhir CML bersama CCL
1. Begin

Konichiwa, readers! ini fanfic pertama kami di fandom Kamichama Karin, maaf kalau ada kesalahan ya! fanfic yang ada di fandom Kamichama Karin bagus semua! ada yang lucu pula.

**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin Chu milik Koge Donbo, lho!**

**Char: Hanazono Karin, Kujo Kazune, Kujo Himeka, Kujo Kazusa, Kujo Kazuto, Jin Kuga, Nishikiori Micchi, Sakurai Yuki, I Miyon, Karasuma Kirihiko**

**Pairing: Karin X Kazune**

**Good Reading & Good Review ^^**

**Karin Pov**

Halo, namaku Hanazono Karin, aku tinggal bersama saudara angkatku, namanya Yuki. Walau hanya sebagai saudara angkat, tapi kami berdua tetap saja seperti kakak dan adik kandung.

Untung saja dia tidak menyukaiku, aku berpikiran seperti itu karena Yuki sering memerhatikanku, memang ada apa denganku? ada yang mengawasi? membuntuti? yang ada seperti Yuki yang membuntutiku! aku merasa terganggu, tapi nyaman bersamanya.

**-_-_-Begin-_-_-**

Aku memasuki kamarku yang nyaman. Kamar tempat ku menenangkan diri, tempatku termenung juga. Aku duduk di kursi dekat meja belajar, lalu aku mengambil sebuah buku yang asing buatku.

Buku itu berjudul '_Help Host Twin Daughters_', aku merasa tidak pernah memiliki buku ini.

'Apa kejutan dari Yuki? tapi, kapan dia masuk kamarku? setahuku, aku selalu mengunci kamarku' pikirku.

Aku membuka buku itu, di halaman pertama terdapat sebuah kartu aneh. Kartu itu bergambar bulan dan pedang. Aku mengambil kartu itu, sedikit pun tidak ada yang aneh dari kartu itu. Yang menarik perhatianku dari kartu itu adalah gambarnya.

Setelah memandangi kartu tersebut, aku merasa ada yang aneh di sekitarku. Aku merasa ada suatu arwah di sekelilingku. Aku langsung bangun dari kursi yang ku duduki, ku lihat seluruh kamarku, tidak ada yang aneh.

Tanpa di sadari olehku, ada sebuah lubang di bawah kakiku, aku pun melihat ke lantai. Dan detik-detik itulah aku terjatuh ke dalam lubang itu.

"KYAA!"

Sayangnya sudah terlambat untuk berteriak, aku mulai memasuki dunia yang aneh.

BRUKKK!

Akhirnya aku sampai di dasar lubang ini, apa aku sudah mati? tapi, mengapa di bawah terasa empuk ya? aku membuka mataku. Aku telah menimpah seseorang. Aku pun berdiri dan menjauhi orang itu.

"HAHH?"

Orang itu terbangun. Aku mulai bergidik ketakutan.

"aduh..., sakit sekali... siapa yang menimpahku?" tanya orang itu.

Suara lelaki, tapi, siapa dia? yang jelas, itu bukan suara Yuki. Setelah itu, lelaki itu berbalik, aku melihatnya dari kaki hingga kepala.

"HEI! kau ini apa-apaan sih! se-enaknya saja menimpah orang!" bentak lelaki itu.

"yehh..., belum kenal udah main bentak orang!" balasku.

Siapa sih dia? dingin bangat sifatnya. Siapa yang mau mendampinginya kalau sifatnya kayak gitu? benar-benar galak.

"hei! memang kau siapa? dari mana kau berasal? jangan-jangan dari dunia _baka_!" tanyanya.

Aku benar-benar tersinggung mendengar perkataannya, mau ngajak ribut nih orang.

"Uuhh...! asalkau tau saja ya, aku Hanazono Karin, gadis terimut di Jepang!" jawabku dengan PD.

"Huhh...! dimana wajahmu yang imut? Udah tau nggak ada! GR banget!" bentaklaki-laki itu.

"kalau ga tau dimana ya, ga usah tau!" balasku.

"huh! perempuan memang merepotkan laki-laki saja!" kata lelaki itu.

"heh! emang laki-laki juga ga ngerepotin apa? siapa sih kamu sebenarnya?" tanyaku dengan penuh amarah.

"Aku ini Kujo Kazune, lelaki tertampan di Jepang!" jawab lelaki yang bernama Kazune itu PD.

"sendirinya GR, dasar BAKA!" kataku.

Karena omonganku itu, tidak ada kesunyian yang terjadi, itu di sebabkan karena aku dan Kazune melakukan '_Fight Talk_' selama 1 jam, Live in FFn (?). Setelah melakukan kegiatan yang tadi sudah disebut pun kami akhirnya sama-sama lelah.

"sudah ah! lelah tau ngomong sama perempuan bawel kayak kamu!" bentak Kazune mengakhiri adu mulut ini.

"emang kamu doang! aku juga tau!" balasku.

"tapi, sebenarnya kita ada dimana sih?" tanya Kazune.

"mungkin di penjara" jawabku santai.

BUKK!

Kazune langsung saja memukulku.

"aduh! hei, sakit tau!" bentakku.

"mana mungkin kita di penjara bodoh!" balas Kazune.

Apa sih maunya Kazune yang menyebalkan ini? main pukul segala.

**Kazune Pov**

Malas sekali berdua bersama Karin yang bodoh ini. Aku mulai memperhatikan sekelilingku. Bila aku dan Karin ada di goa, pasti ada bebatuan terutama gelap. Gelap... kata yang mengingatkanku akan masa laluku.

**-_-_-Flashback On-_-_-**

_Saat aku berumur 6 tahun, aku sedang menjaga adik-adikku, Kazusa dan Himeka. Mereka adalah adik-adikkuyang lucu nan imut._

_"kakak... tolong ambilkan buku itu, kak..." mohon Himeka._

_Aku mengambil sebuah buku di meja. Tapi, sebagai seorang kakak, aku harus memeriksa buku itu dulu, apakah buku itu layak di baca oleh anak-anak atau tidak. Judul buku itu 'Help Host Twin Daughters', judul yang aneh untuk dongeng anak kecil._

_"kakak, bacakan pada kami ya" kata Kazusa._

_Aku mengangguk, aku pun membacakan buku itu pada Himeka dan Kazusa._

_Hari berganti minggu, bulan berganti tahun. Sekarang umurku sudah 10 tahun, sedangkan Himeka dan Kazusa 8 tahun. Saat itu, ada seseorang yang berpakaian mewah bersama pengawal-pengawalnya datang ke rumah kami._

_"Kujo Kazuto, mengapa kau belum melunasi hutangmu?" tanya orang itu._

_"maafkan aku, itu karena penghasilan bulan ini tidak mencukupi" jawab ayahku._

_"sesuai janji, aku akan mengambil 2 anak perempuanmu" kata orang itu._

_'Apa? orang asing itu mau mengambil Himeka dan Kazusa? aku harus menyembunyikan mereka' Pikirku._

_Aku langsung pergi menuju kamar Himeka dan Kazusa. Setelah itu, aku menceritakan kejadian tadi pada mereka ber-2. Himeka dan Kazusa tampak ketakutan, cemas pula._

_"kalian jangan khawatir, kan ada kakak, tapi sebaiknya kalian sembunyi sekarang!" suruhku._

_Himeka dan Kazusa mengangguk mengerti, mereka pun mencari tempat persembunyian yang aman. Aku juga bersembunyi._

_"tolong, jangan ambil 2 anak perempuanku, tolong!" mohon ayah._

_Orang itu tetap tidak mempedulikan ayah, dia masuk kamar ini. Tapi, karena ia orang yang kaya raya, dia bisa menyuruh semua pengawalnya untuk mencari Himeka dan Kazusa. Lambat laun, Himeka dan Kazusa pun di temukan, lalu mereka di bawa pergi._

_Ketika pengalaman itu berlalu, sekarang umurku 12 tahun. Ayah bunuh diri karena merasa tidak bisa menghidupiku. Aku pun selalu sepi dan sendirian di rumah._

_Aku memasuki kamar Himeka dan Kazusa, ternyata masih ada buku yang pernah ku bacakan pada mereka. Aku membaca buku itu lagi, walau aku tak percaya pada cerita dongeng._

_"Aku... ingin menjadi dewa dan menyelamatkan... HIMEKA DAN KAZUSA!" kataku yakin._

**-_-_-Flashback Off-_-_-**

Ayah dan ibuku sudah mati, tapi, masih ada Himeka dan Kazusa. Walau mereka di asuh oleh keluarga lain, mereka akan tetap bermarga Kujo! Aku yakin pada diriku sendiri. Tapi, sesuatu terlintas di otak-ku dan menyadariku akan suatu hal. Aku teringat sebuah kalimat di buku itu.

'..._Setelah itu, dewa Apollo dan dewa Athena pun menyatukan kekuatan mereka berdua dengan 4 pahlawan itu, 2 tuan putri itu pun dapat di selamatkan_...' itu tulisan yang ada di buku itu.

Berarti... 2 dewa itu... aku dan... Karin...?

**-_-_-Chapter Finish-_-_-**

Readers, gimana ceritanya? super duper GaJe kan? XD

Masih ada chapter 2 ^^

Kami menantikan review kalian...! ^^


	2. Kazune & Karin Become Gods

Akhirnya setelah manjat gunung (?), temukan juga chapter 2. Hai, readers! gimana keadaannya? baik-baik saja kan? jangan sampai sakit-sakitan, ntar ga bisa baca chapter 2 lho, oke, kita lanjut aja.

**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin Chu milik Koge Donbo, lho!**

**Char: Hanazono Karin, Kujo Kazune, Kujo Himeka, Kujo Kazusa, Kujo Kazuto, Jin Kuga, Nishikiori Micchi, Sakurai Yuki, I Miyon, Karasuma Kirihiko**

**Pairing: Karin X Kazune**

**Good Reading & Good Review ^^**

**Kazune Pov**

Berarti... 2 dewa itu... aku dan... Karin...?

Aku tidak bisa mempercayai hal ini (Kazune: Ini gara-gara 2 author yang maksa aku untuk percaya sih). Aku melihat ke sekelilingku.

"Hoiii...! apa ada orang!" teriakku.

"kau ini bodoh sekal! di tempat seperti ini mana ada orang!" bentak Karin.

"ada! kita kan orang!" balasku.

"iya ya..." kata Karin.

'Dasar, sendirinya malah bodoh, huh! kalau begini terpaksa aku harus bersama dengan Karin' Pikirku.

"Karin!" panggilku.

"hn" balas Karin.

"aku... aku mau minta bantuanmu!" kataku.

"minta bantuan? bantuan apa?" tanya Karin.

"aku mau kau dan aku menyatukan kekuatan bersama!" jawabku.

"Apa? menyatukan tubuh? kau ini gila!" bentak Karin.

Aku langsung kaget terhadap kata-kata yang barusan di keluarkan Karin.

"bukan menyatukan tubuh, bodoh! emang bisa apa? aku bilang menyatukan kekuatan!" kataku lebih keras.

"ohh..., bilang dong dari tadi!" tegur Karin.

"tadi udah aku bilang! kamunya aja yang pikirannya aneh!" bentakku.

Karin memberikan tatapan kesal kepadaku.

"aku tidak mau membantumu!" kata Karin.

"apa?" kataku.

"Blek!" kata Karin sambil menulurkan lidahnya.

Dan kinilah saatnya aku tampil di acara 'ANGRY Meter Show' yang di persembahkan oleh Fanfic Kamichama Karin dan di dukung oleh 2 author.

"mengapa tidak mau? mau cari ribut denganku ya?" tantangku.

"siapa takut!" kata Karin.

Akhirnya setelah melewati 'Fight Talk' dan 'ANGRY Meter show', sekarang terjadilah perdebatan antara petir dan api.

Karin sudah mau berlari, aku sudah tau itu.

"UHH...! TAK AKAN KU BIARKAN KAU LARI!" kataku.

Karin menjulurkan lidahnya lagi kepadaku lalu berlari-lari. Aku mengejarnya, Karin hanya beerlari mutar-mutar sehingga menjadi lingkaran kalau di lihat dari atas. Aku pun mendapat cara agar dapat menghentikan pelariannya itu.

Aku berhenti berlari, Karin akan berlari ke arah sini. Karena Karin baru sadar kalau aku sebenarnya berhenti berlari, dia pun menghentikannya juga, tapi tepat setelah dia menabrakku.

BRUKK!

Tabrakan itu tentu tidak sia-sia. Tabrakan yang tidak sia-sia, tapi membawaku ke dunia yang menyeramkan. SANGAT tanpa sengaja, Karin mencium bibirku. Aku segera bangun dan menjauhinya.

Tapi, ketika melakukan hal yang sangat MENYEBALKAN itu, langsung saja aku merasa ada reaksi aneh di dalam tubuhku. Pakaianku berubah menjadi dewa Apollo.

"a-apa yang terjadi...?" tanyaku.

Kulihat Karin yang begitu kaget, dia juga memakai sebuah pakaian dewa, dewa... Athena.

"ouh...! tidak! apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Karin sambil berdiri.

"eh?"

"apa yang kau lakukan? kenapa kau bisa tiba-tiba menciumku?" tanya Karin.

"hei! asal kau tau saja! ini juga bukan keinginanku!" jawabku.

"kalau begitu kenapa kau melakukan itu terhadapku?" tanya Karin.

"kau duluan! siapa suruh tidak lihat-lihat!" jawabku.

"gara-gara kamu juga, aku harus pakai gaun! padahal aku tidak suka gaun!" bentaknya.

'aneh sekali, tidak suka pakai gaun? kalau dia menikah pakai baju apa? eh? ngapain aku pikirin ya?' pikirku.

"sudahlah... tapi..."

"hn? ada apa?" tanya Karin.

"kau mau bantu aku tidak?" tanyaku.

**Karin Pov**

"kau mau bantu aku tidak?" tanya Kazune.

Aku terdiam sebentar, aku bingung mau membantunya atau tidak, karena melakukan hal tadi, sih. Bisa saja di jalan, Kazune akan bilang 'Huhh...! kau ini merepotkan sekali!'. Tapi, aku tidak mungkin sendirian di tempat ini, lebih baik aku ikuti sajalah.

"baiklah..." jawabku lemas.

Aku dan Kazune pun pergi mencari pintu keluar. Tapi, susah sekali menemukannya, setiap kami jalan serasa berputar-putar, karena tempat yang di datangi selalu sama.

"hei, sebenarnya pintu keluarnya dimana sih?" tanyaku.

"aku juga tidak tau" jawab Kazune.

'WHAT? dia yang mengajakku! tapi, dia tidak tau pintu keluarnya?' pikirku.

SINGG!

Tiba-tiba, terdapat sebuah tongkat yang panjang di tanganku dan Kazune.

'Pasti ini untukku perang dengan Kazune, Karin VS Kazune!' pikirku konyol.

BURRR!

"eh! kaget kaget!" kataku.

Aku melihat Kazuneyang menggunakan tongkatnya menghancurkan tembok goa ini.

"hei Karin, sudah ada jalan keluar nih" kata Kazune.

"iya" balasku.

Aku dan Kazune pun keluar dari goa tanpa pintu ini. Akhirnya bebas juga dari tempat ini.

"selanjutnya kemana nih, rambut blonde?" tanyaku.

"aku punya nama!" kata Kazune.

"iya, aku tau" kataku.

"terus, kenapa panggil aku dengan sebutan 'rambut blonde'?" tanya Kazune.

"karena ku kira kau lebih lucu di panggil seperti itu" jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Muncul semburat merah di pipi Kazune, tapi halitu tentunya tidak merusak image Kazune.

"sudahlah, jangan bahas hal itu lagi, sebaiknya sekarang kita pergi" ajak Kazune menutupi rasa tersipunya.

Baru pertama kali ini aku melihat Kazune tersipu. Ternyata orang bersifat dingin seperti Kazune itu bisa tersipu juga.

'kalau di lihat-lihat, makin lama, kok makin tampan ya? ah...! Karin! jangan berpikir seperti itu!' batinku.

Kini giliranku yang mendapatkan semburat merah. Semoga Kazune tidak melihat hal ini. Tapi, sayangnya Kazune malah menoleh ke belakang.

"Karin, ada apa denganmu?" tanyaku.

"eh! ah..., ti-tidak, tidak apa-apa, kok" jawabku.

Mengapa aku jadi salah tingkah begini ya? aku ini memang aneh. Mana mungkin aku menyukai Kazune, itu mimpi.

"kita sudah sampai di dekat sebuah desa" kata Kazune.

Aku melihat dari samping Kazune, memang benar, terdapat sebuah desa. Di sebelah Kazune, terdapat sebuah papan yang bertuliskan sesuatu, tapi tulisannya tidak jelas.

"tulisan apa ini?" tanyaku.

"ntahlah, tulisan tidak penting!" jawab Kazune cuek.

**-_-_-Chapter Finish-_-_-**

Readers, GaJe-an chapter 1 atau chapter 2?

Send your review ^^


	3. In The Village Was Famous

Kembali lagi bersama author fanfic ini~! Arigato yang sudah mau mereview fanfic GaJe ini. Author pasti happy liat review dari readers, mending kita lanjut aja yuk ^^

**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin Chu milik Koge Donbo, lho!**

**Char: Hanazono Karin, Kujo Kazune, Kujo Himeka, Kujo Kazusa, Kujo Kazuto, Jin Kuga, Nishikiori Micchi, Sakurai Yuki, I Miyon, Karasuma Kirihiko**

**Pairing: Karin X Kazune**

**Good Reading & Good Review ^^**

**Karin Pov**

"ntahlah, tulisan tidak penting!" jawab Kazune cuek.

Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku ke Kazune. Walau orang pintar, ternyata Kazune tidak mementingkan tulisan yang mungkin bisa jadi petunjuk.

"Bagaimana bisa tidak penting? bisa saja ini petunjuk menuju istana yang kau cari tau!" kataku.

"tapi kita tidak bisa membacanya! apa kau mau menganggap tulisan yang tidak bisa kita baca menjadi penting?" tanya Kazune.

Kalau di pikir-pikir, kata-kata Kazune memang ada sedikit benarnya. Tapi, bisa saja ada gunanya kan? Kazune ini seperti orang yang putus asa, lebih baik ku tulis saja.

'pakai apa ya? spidol tidak ada, ah..., pakai darah sajalah' batinku.

Aku melepas sarung tanganku. Aku menggigit jari jempol hingga mengeluarkan darah yang segar (bukan untuk minum!). Lalu, ku tulis tulisan yang ada di papan itu, aku menulisnya di tanganku.

'semoga tidak meleleh' pikirku.

Akhirnya, aku pun berhasil menulis tulisan yang sulit di baca itu.

**Kazune Pov**

Sebelum pergi, aku dan Karin beristirahat sebentar. Sampai aku melihat tangan Karin yang berdarah.

"lho? Karin, kok tanganmu berdarah?" tanyaku khawatir.

Aku segera mencari sesuatu yang dapat menghilangkan darah itu.

"e-eh? Kazune..., jangan panik dulu..." kata Karin.

"bagaimana aku tidak panik? lukamu itu harus di hilangkan!" kataku.

"ini bukan luka!" kata Karin.

Apa? bukan luka? kalau begitu apa? apa Karin hanya ingin mengerjaiku saja ya?

"ini tulisan yang ada di papan tau!" kata Karin.

"tulisan... di papan...?" tanyaku.

"iya, aku sengaja menulisnya menggunakan darah, siapa tau bisa jadi petunjuk" jawab Karin.

"mengapa harus pakai darah?" tanyaku.

"karena tidak ada spidol atau alat-alat tulis lainnya!" jawab Karin.

Ketika itu, muncul sebuah pikiran aneh di otakku.

'mengapa aku jadi khawatir sama Karin ya? Oh, Tuhan, jangan sampai aku menyukai gadis menyebalkan seperti dia!' pikirku.

"Kazune, lebih baik kita pergi sekarang saja, takutnya darah ini menetes karena hembusan angin" usul Karin.

Aku hanya mengangguk saja. Aku dan Karin pun pergi menuju desa kecil.

"Karin" panggilku.

"apa?" tanya Karin.

"kau bilang kau memakai darah untuk menulis di tanganmu" kataku.

"iya, memang kenapa?" tanya Karin.

"darah siapa?" tanya balikku.

"darahku-lah, masa darah hewan" jawab Karin.

Seharusnya, aku tak membiarkan Karin melakukan hal ini. Aku akan merasa tidak enak bila melihat darah seorang perempuan keluar. Apalagi, kalau itu di lakukan untuk laki-laki.

Karin mengeluarkan darahnya hanya untuk menulis tulisan yang menurutku tidak penting. Dia juga sudah mau membantuku menolong Himeka dan Kazusa.

'Tapi, kok aku merasa jadi perhatian sama Karin ya? padahal cuma sekedar perasaan tidak enak pada Karin' pikirku.

Setelah itu, Aku dan Karin pun sampai di sebuah desa kecil. Desa itu terlihat sepi.

"lihat itu! ada orang asing!" teriak seseorang.

Pandanganku menuju orang yang berteriak. Tak lama, datang sekumpulan warga desa.

"siapa kalian? mau apa kalian datang kemari?" tanya seorang warga desa.

"maaf, apa kalian tau ini tulisan apa?" tanya Karin sambil memperlihatkan tulisan di tangannya.

"arti tulisan ini adalah '_Jika menemukan tulisan ini, kau seorang pemuda. Jika pergi menuju desa, kau seorang_ _yang_ _pintar. Jika sampai di istana, kau sudah menjadi pahlawan_' Sekarang jawab, kalian ini siapa?" tanya orang itu.

"kami... kami adalah..." kata Karin.

"dewa" sambungku.

"hahh...? dewa?" tanya warga desa tidak percaya.

Seluruh warga desa mulai ketakutan. Mereka kaget dengan jawaban yang ku berikan. Tapi, salah 1 warga desa mulai memberanikan dirinya.

"sungguh senang, kami bisa bertemu 2 dewa di sini" kata orang yang berani itu.

"kau memang pemberani, tapi kami tidak punya banyak waktu, apa kau tau tentang..." kataku.

"raja Karasuma Kirihiko?" tanya orang itu.

"siapa dia?" tanya Karin.

"dia adalah raja yang jahat, dia menculik 2 tuan putri dari raja yang sebenarnya" jawab orang itu.

"lalu, dimana raja yang sebenarnya?" tanya Karin.

"dia sudah di bunuh oleh raja Karasuma sebelum dia memimpin kerajaan" jawab orang lain.

"siapa nama tuan putri dan raja yang buh diri itu?" tanyaku.

"nama raja itu Kujo Kazuto, tuan putri yang pertama, tuan putri Kujo Himeka dan yang ke-2, tuan putri Kujo Kazusa" jawabnya.

"Kazune, mungkin istana itu ada di sekitar sini" kata Karin.

Aku mengangguk. Tapi, tidak terlihat suatu istana dari desa ini.

"baiklah, terima kasih atas petunjuk kalian, kami pergi dulu" pamitku.

Warga desa itu mengangguk. Aku dan Karin pun pergi. Kini telah mendapat 1 petunjuk. Hanya saja, dimana istana itu? mengapa tidak terlihat sejak tadi? jauhkah?

Setelah itu, ku lihat Karin yang menghapus darah di tangannya. Tapi, karena terus melihat Karin, aku jadi tersandung batu.

BRUUKK!

Aku terjatuh. Tepatnya, lututku terkena puncak batu itu, sehingga berdarah.

"Eh? Kazune? kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Karin khawatir.

Ntah mengapa, aku merasa senang Karin bertanya. Aku mencoba untuk berdiri, walau sebenarnya luka itu memaksaku untuk tidak berdiri. Aku tidak mau membuat Karin khawatir.

"Kazune, kau terluka!" kata Karin.

Ya, aku memang terluka, tapi aku tidak suka orang yang peduli tentang hal itu. Karin memapahku ke bawah pohon, aku duduk di bawah pohon itu.

Karin melihat lukaku, aku juga melihat lukaku. Dan saat itu, wajahku berdekatan dengan wajah Karin. Karin memberi senyuman padaku, mungkin itu karena dia peduli kepadaku.

Pipiku langsung terasa di rebus. Mungkin Merah cabe sudah menghiasi wajahku.

"um... kita harus mencari sesuatu untuk menyembuhkan lukamu" kata Karin.

Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu khawatir dengan luka yang ku alami. Tapi, kelihatannya Karin khawatir sekali padaku.

"sudahlah..., lagipula luka ini-"

SREKK!

Karin merobek sebagian kain dari rok putih yang ia kenakan. Lalu membungkus lukaku dengan kain itu. Lagi-lagi dia berkorban, walau hanya kain.

"Karin..." panggilku.

"iya? ada apa, Kazune? kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya Karin.

Baru pertama kali ini ada yang memerhatikanku, ya... karena baru pertama kali ini juga aku terjatuh. Lagi pula sejak kecil, aku tidak pernah sakit.

"tidak, aku hanya ingin bertanya" jawabku.

"aku akan menjawab sebisaku, Kazune" kata Karin.

"mengapa kamu merobek pakaianmu itu demi membungkus lukaku?" tanyaku.

Karin sejenak terdiam, tapi akhirnya dia mau menjawab.

"Aku merobek pakaianku, karena kalau tidak dibungkus, takutnya akan infeksi" jawab Karin.

"mengapa tidak menggunakan pakaianku saja?" tanyaku.

"karena aku tidak rela merobek bajumu" jawab Karin.

Hah? apa maksud Karin?

"apa maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"kau bilang kau akan bertemu dengan saudaramu, kau harus berpenampilan keren di hadapan mereka" jawab Karin.

"apa kau tidak malu menunjukkan rokmu yang robek itu?" tanyaku.

"aku memang malu, tapi demi menolong orang lain, aku rela mengorbankan semua yang ku punya" jawab Karin.

"termasuk hidupmu?" tanyaku.

"kalau hidup..., ntahlah" jawab Karin.

**-_-_-Chapter Finish-_-_-**

Chapter 3 selesai

Lanjutan di Chapter 4

Review ya...!


	4. Arigato

Konichiwa, balik lagi ke FFn bersama author-author yang GaJe ini. Arigato untuk review, readers, pendukung, dll (?). Silahkan baca chapter 4~!

**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin Chu milik Koge Donbo, lho!**

**Char: Hanazono Karin, Kujo Kazune, Kujo Himeka, Kujo Kazusa, Kujo Kazuto, Nishikiori Micchi, Sakurai Yuki, I Miyon, Karasuma Kirihiko**

**Pairing: Karin X Kazune**

**Good Reading & Good Review ^^**

**Kazune Pov**

"termasuk hidupmu?" tanyaku.

"kalau hidup..., ntahlah" jawab Karin.

Andai tadi aku tidak tersandung batu, Karin pasti tidak akan merobek rok gaunnya.

"arigato..." kataku.

"hah? apa kau bilang?" tanya Karin.

"arigato" jawabku.

"wahh...! akhirnya ada juga yang mengucapkan arigato kepadaku!" kata Karin kegirangan.

"lho? memang kamu tidak pernah mendapat ucapan arigato dari seseorang?" tanyaku.

"iya! soalnya kebanyakan bilang terima kasih daripada arigato!" jawab Karin.

Kalau saja aku bisa berdiri, mungkin aku sekarang sudah bergubrak-ria mendengar jawaban Karin.

"Karin, arigato dan terima kasih itu kan sama" kataku.

"iya, tapi aku lebih suka arigato!" kata Karin.

Aku cuma bisa sweatdrop ria. Karin langsung loncat-loncat kegirangan kayak kelinci. Aku jadi bayangin Karin memakai kostum kelinci (?), Karin terlihat manis juga, sih.

Tiba-tiba, Karin melompat ke arahku dan langsung memelukku. Ini yang ke-3 kalinya pipiku memerah. Aku tidak menyangka Karin dengan semudah itu memelukku.

'berani sekali...' pikirku.

Aku merasakan ada suatu perasaan yang aneh. Apa yang ku rasakan terhadap Karin? apa mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada Karin?

Setelah itu, aku teringat tujuanku yang sebenarnya ke dunia buku ini. Memang sih, sebenarnya ada bagian yang aneh di ceritanya.

"Karin, kita harus ke istana Karasuma, kau ingat?" tanyaku.

"ah! iya! maaf Kazune, aku lupa!" jawab Karin melepaskan pelukannya.

Aku dibantu Karin untuk berdiri, setelah itu, kami pun pergi mencari istana Karasuma Kirihiko. Banyak sekali tantangan yang harus di lewati.

Mulai dari menyebrangi jembatan yang sudah rusak, di bawah jembatan, terdapat jurang yang sangat dalam. Lalu, harus melewati sungai di balik air terjun agar dapat menyebrangi sungai hingga bajuku dan Karin basah, itu karena di luar air terjun tidak ada batu. Setelah itu, harus melewati pohon raksasa yang tumbang.

Hingga akhirnya, aku dan Karin sampai di tempat yang mengerikan, gelap dan aneh.

"ini pasti istana Karasuma Kirihiko!" kata Karin yakin.

"ayo masuk" ajakku.

Karin mengangguk, aku dan Karin pun masuk ke dalam istana itu. Di dalam hanya terdapat lilin-lilin yang menyinari, sehingga terlihat sedikit terang.

**Karin Pov**

Akhirnya, aku dan Kazune berhasil sampai di suatu istana yang menyeramkan. Aku dan Kazune yakin bahwa istana itu adalah istana Karasuma Kirihiko.

Aku dan Kazune masuk ke dalam istana itu. Di istana hanya terdapat beberapa lilin yang menyinari jalan, sehingga tidak kelihatan di tanah ada apa.

Aku dan Kazune tetap berjalan lurus hingga akhirnya terdapat 2 buah jalan.

"kita harus berpencar" kataku.

"apa kau sudah bisa menggunakan sihir dewamu itu?" tanya Kazune.

"jangan khawatir, aku pasti bisa" jawabku tersenyum.

Aku siap menerima semua kenyataan yang akan terjadi. Lagipula ke dunia buku ini pun secara tiba-tiba.

"hati-hati, Kazune" pesanku.

"kau juga, Karin" kata Kazune.

Aku mengangguk, sebenarnya aku masih ingin bersama Kazune, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku pun berjalan di jalan yang kanan, sedangkan Kazune yang kiri.

Aku jadi bingung, perasaan apa ya yang tiba-tiba membuatku ingin bersama Kazune?

"Pertama kesal, apa ke-2... cinta?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

Aku kok malah memikirkan hal itu ya? ah, aku ini memang aneh.

"apa benar aku mencintai Kazune? readers, perasaan ini benar ga? (author: ga ada naskah drama kayak gitu, Karin!), tapi sepertinya akan percuma, Kazune pasti tidak menyukaiku, itu karena... aku menyebalkan di matanya" ujarku.

Aku mulai mencoba menghapus perasaanku terhadap Kazune. Lagi pula, setelah berhasil menyelamatkan Himeka dan Kazusa, aku dan Kazune pasti akan berpisah.

Tapi, sangat sulit untuk menghapus cinta yang baru saja melayang (melayang kemana?). Ah, lebih baik membantu Kazune dulu.

**-_-_-A Few Minutes Later-_-_-**

Setelah beberapa menit aku berjalan, aku pun sampai di sebuah tempat. Dari jauh, tempat itu bercahaya sungguh terang. Aku pun pergi ke tempat itu. Semua masih belum terlihat jelas.

"mau apa kau datang kemari?" tanya seseorang.

Ketika semua terlihat jelas, semua berubah drastis. Ku kira cahaya itu adalah cahaya sorga, tapi itu malah sinar berwarna hitam di sekeliling seseorang. Ku lihat orang yang tinggi berambut hitam. Jangan-jangan itu Karasuma Kirihiko.

'Apa Kazune salah jalan?' pikirku.

**Kazune Pov**

'Huhh...! dari tadi sudah berjalan, tapi kenapa belum sampai juga?' batinku.

Sejak tadi pisah jalan dengan Karin, aku merasa terus tersesat. Seperti tidak menemukan jalan keluar. Jalan yang ku lewati rasanya tidak pernah berubah.

Dan dalam beberapa saat, aku kembali lagi ke tempat di mana aku berpisah dengan Karin.

'mungkin jalan kanan kali ya?' batinku.

Bila aku melewati jalan kiri, mungkin aku akan kembali ke sini lagi.

'sebaiknya aku pilih jalan kanan!' pikirku.

Aku pun berjalan melewati jalan yang kanan.

**Karin Pov**

Aku menoleh ke belakangku, aku masih menunggu Kazune yang sejak tadi belum tiba-tiba juga. Pandanganku berubah ke Karasuma Kirihiko.

"hei, gadis kecil, mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Karasuma.

'Bila Kazune belum datang, aku harus menghadapi Karasuma sendiri' pikirku.

"aku kemari untuk membawa tuan putri Himeka dan Kazusa pulang!" jawabku mantap.

"oh ya? kau kira kau bisa mengalahkanku, gadis kecil?" tanya Karasuma sombong.

"diam! aku bukan gadis kecil!" kataku.

"berani sekali kau menyuruhku untuk diam seperti itu, kau menantangku ya?" tanya Karasuma.

"siapa takut!" kataku.

Aku menoleh lagi ke belakang, Kazune belum datang-datang juga.

'Aku sudah bilang pada Kazune, demi apapun, aku rela mengorbankan semua yang ku punya! Kazune, jawabanku tentang pertanyaanmu itu, aku rela mengorbankan nyawaku! aku rela mengorbankan hidupku! aku sudah berjanji kepadamu, aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu!' pikirku.

**-_-_-Chapter Finish-_-_-**

Chapter 4 gimana? bagus ga?

Maaf ya bilang Karasuma Kirihiko harus Karasuma ^^

Mungkin author sudah betah

Arigato sudah mau baca, please review


	5. Karin & Kazune Fight With Karasuma

Konichiwa, readers! gomennasai karena mungkin di fanfic ini banyak chapternya, hehehe...! sekali lagi author minta maaf, silahkan baca & arigato untuk yang mereview.

**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin Chu milik Koge Donbo, lho!**

**Char: Hanazono Karin, Kujo Kazune, Kujo Himeka, Kujo Kazusa, Kujo Kazuto, Jin Kuga, Nishikiori Micchi, Sakurai Yuki, I Miyon, Karasuma Kirihiko**

**Pairing: Karin X Kazune**

**Good Reading & Good Review ^^**

**Karin Pov**

'Aku sudah bilang pada Kazune, demi apapun, aku rela mengorbankan semua yang ku punya! Kazune, jawabanku tentang pertanyaanmu itu, aku rela mengorbankan nyawaku! aku rela mengorbankan hidupku! aku sudah berjanji kepadamu, aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu!' pikirku.

Aku mempersiapkan tongkatku. Kini aku tidak menoleh ke belakang lagi. Aku yakin terhadap diriku sendiri.

"hei! dari pada bertarung, lebih baik kau satukan kekuatanmu denganku saja, setelah itu, kita akan bisa menguasai dunia! bagaimana? mau?" tanya Karasuma.

"aku tidak tertarik!" jawabku.

"ohh... begitu, kurasa kau sudah tidak mau menyelamatkan Himeka dan Kazusa ya? baiklah kalau itu jawabanmu" kata Karasuma membalikkan tubuhnya.

'sial! aku terkena jebakannya!' pikirku.

Sebenarnya dimana Kazune? mengapa dari tadi, dia sama sekali belum datang? apa dia benar-benar salah jalan?

"hei! raja Karasuma yang egois dan jahat! kalau mau bertarung jangan pakai cara mengancam, dong! dasar cupu!" ledekku.

Ku lihat wajah Karasuma yang tersinggung mendengar ledekkanku. Karasuma berbalik menghadapku, dia terlihat marah.

"tidak akan ku maafkan orang yang berani berkata seperti itu!" kata Karasuma.

**Kazune Pov**

Untung aku memilih jalan yang kanan, jadi aku tidak tersesat lagi seperti tadi. Tapi, tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu yang akan terjadi pada Karin.

'kenapa tiba-tiba ada firasat buruk tentang Karin ya? ah, lebih baik aku cepat-cepat menyusul Karin!' pikirku.

Aku pun berlari-lari menyusuri jalan. Semoga aku tidak terlambat. Setelah itu, aku pun sampai di tempat yang bersinar.

"apa di sini?" tanyaku.

**Karin Pov**

Karena tadi aku bilang raja Karasuma cupu, aku pun jadi harus bertarung melawannya demi menyelamatkan Himeka dan Kazusa.

"serahkan Himeka dan Kazusa kepadaku!" kataku.

"tidak akan!" kata Karasuma.

"cih! dasar keras kepala!" kataku.

Apa sebenarnya yang di lakukan Kazune? apakah dia terancam? itu tidak mungkin.

"sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Kazune?" tanyaku.

"aku tidak tau!" jawab Karasuma tersenyum licik.

Aku kesal mendengar jawabannya itu.

**Himeka Pov**

Aku terbangun di sebuah tempat yang mengerikan. Aku kembali mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi terhadapku dan Kazusa.

"ini dimana...?" tanyaku.

Aku melihat ke sekeliling tempat ini, tampaknya seperti penjara. Lalu, pandanganku tertuju kepada Kazusa yang masih pingsan. Aku menghampirinya, lalu membangunkannya.

"Kazusa... Kazusa..., ayo bangun" kataku membangunkan Kazusa.

Kazusa pun terbangun, ia terbelalak kaget melihat apa yang terjadi.

"di-dimana kita? bukannya seharusnya kita berada di rumah tuan Karasuma?" tanya Kazusa.

Aku dan Kazusa langsung melihat pakaian yang kami pakai. Baju ku dan baju Kazusa seperti tuan putri.

"Hi-Himeka, ko-kok kita pakai baju tuan putri begini ya?" tanya Kazusa.

Aku kemudian mengingat-ngingat, ini seperti dongeng. Tapi, dongeng apa ya? ah iya! aku ingat.

"Kazusa..., sepertinya kita berada dalam dunia dongeng 'Help Host Twin Daughters', kau masih ingat kan?" tanyaku.

"hmm..., sepertinya iya" jawab Kazusa.

"aku merasa... kita adalah tuan putri di cerita itu" kataku.

"bila kita tuan putri, siapa dewa yang akan menyelamatkan kita?" tanya Kazusa.

Aku dan Kazusa berpikir sejenak.

"KAK KAZUNE!" jawabku dan Kazusa bersamaan.

**Kazune Pov**

Tanpa ragu-ragu lagi, aku memasuki tempat yang bercahaya itu. Ntah itu tempat Himeka dan Kazusa di culik, atau bukan.

Aku masuk ke dalam dan terlihat jelas, memang Karin sedang bertarung dengan seseorang. Itukah Karasuma Kirihiko?

**Normal Pov**

Akhirnya Kazune menemukan Karin, tepatnya, ia menemukan Karin yang sedang bertarung dengan Karasuma.

"Karin!" panggil Kazune.

Karin tidak menoleh dan tetap melanjutkan pertarungannya dengan Karasuma. Apa dia tuli? Karasuma langsung menghentikan serangannya pada Karin.

Pandangannya mulai tertuju pada seorang laki-laki yang tak lain adalah Kazune. Kazune langsung menghampiri Karin.

"Ohh..., ternyata ada 2 dewa ya, sepertinya akan semakin seru" kata Karasuma.

"Karin, kau tak apa-apa kan?" tanya Kazune tidak menghiraukan Karasuma.

"iya, aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Karin.

Kazune menunjukkan rasa leganya pada Karin, walaupun itu tak tertampang di wajahnya, mau pun sorot matanya. Di saat itulah kesempatan Karasuma mengambil Karin.

Dia menarik Karin menggunakan tumbuhan di sekitarnya yang dapat ia kendalikan.

"HAA!" Karin berteriak.

"Karin!" panggil Kazune.

Kazune berniat untuk menarik tangan Karin, tapi sayangnya hal itu sudah terlambat. Kini Karin ada pada Karasuma, tentu Karin dan Kazune tidak senang.

Karin mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan tumbuhan-tumbuhan yang melilitnya. Tapi, sayangnya tidak ada gunanya.

"Kazune, pilihlah salah 1, kau mau ke-2 tuan putri selamat, tapi berikan Karin padaku, atau kau mau tuan putri mati, tapi kau akan mendapatkan Karin" kata Karasuma.

"Kazune! kau harus menolong adik-adikmu!" kata Karin.

Dan saat itu, muncul-lah Himeka dan Kazusa di dekat pagar penjara.

"kak Kazune!" teriak Himeka dan Kazusa.

Kazune melihat ke arah penjara, ia melihat ke-2 adiknya masih hidup.

"Himeka! Kazusa!" panggil Kazune.

Kazune hendak pergi ke penjara itu, tapi Karasuma mencegahnya.

"eit...! tunggu dulu, Kazune! kau belum menjawab pilihanmu" kata Karasuma.

Hal itu membuat Kazune marah. Kazune bingung harus memilih yang mana, dia tidak mau Karin di ambil, tapi tidak mau juga ke-2 adiknya mati.

"Kazune..., kau harus menolong adik-adikmu! kau ingat kan tujuan kita!" kata Karin.

'Aku tau! aku tau, Karin! tapi, aku juga tidak bisa membiarkanmu di ambil oleh Karasuma!' pikir Kazune.

"bagaimana, Kazune? pilih Karin atau adikmu?" tanya Karasuma.

Andai saja masih ada 1 orang di sini, pasti Kazune bisa menyelamatkan ke-3 orang yang ia cintai.

"bila kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku selama 3 menit, mereka semua akan mati" ancam Karasuma.

"Kazune! kau harus tau tujuan kita datang kemari! selamatkan adik-adikmu dan pulanglah!" suruh Karin.

**Someone Pov**

"jadi... mereka sudah sampai di istana Karasuma ya?" tanyaku.

Orang yang ku tanya itu mengangguk.

"kita pasti terlambat" kata Yuki.

"iya, kita harus cepat pergi ke istana Karasuma" kataku.

Aku dan teman-teman pun pergi menuju istana Karasuma Kirihiko.

**-_-_-Chapter Finish-_-_-**

Chapter 5 selesai

Lanjutannya ada di chapter 6

Review ya


	6. The End

Selamat datang kembali di fanfic ini! Author akan bahagia melihat review dari sang reviewers. Walau belum lihat review-reviewnya, tulis saja untuk persiapan ^^

**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin Chu milik Koge Donbo, lho!**

**Char: Hanazono Karin, Kujo Kazune, Kujo Himeka, Kujo Kazusa, Kujo Kazuto, Jin Kuga, Nishikiori Micchi, Sakurai Yuki, I Miyon, Karasuma Kirihiko**

**Pairing: Karin X Kazune**

**Good Reading & Good Review ^^**

**Kazune Pov**

Aku masih dalam keadaan bingung, mengapa aku tidak memiliki suatu ide untuk menyelamatkan mereka? aku memang bodoh.

"waktumu tinggal 1 menit" kata Karasuma.

Hal itu tentu membuat amarahku naik. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan Himeka dan Kazusa dengan tumbuhan yang di kendalikannya. Seketika itu juga, muncul sebuah alat pemotong yang sangat tajam.

Setelah itu, Karasuma mengeluarkan pedang dari tangan kirinya dan mengarahkan pedang itu ke leher Karin.

"kau sudah ada pilihan, Kazune?" tanya Karasuma.

Waktuku tidak banyak, tapi masih belum ada jawaban apapun di otakku. Dan akhirnya, aku menemukan taktik yang cukup cemerlang.

"Hei! Karasuma! daripada kamu membunuh mereka ber-3, kenapa kamu tidak coba membunuhku saja?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum.

"apa? kau rela mengorbankan nyawamu demi 3 orang yang tidak penting?" tanya Karasuma tidak percaya.

"itu menurutmu, tapi, menurutku mereka semua adalah... KELUARGAKU!" jawabku.

Karin, Himeka, Kazusa dan Karasuma kaget mendengar perkataanku. Kemudian, Karasuma melepaskan Karin, Himeka dan Kazusa.

Perlahan Karasuma mendekatiku. Tapi, sebelum itu, aku telah memberi isyarat kepada Karin agar menyerang Karasuma saat dia sudah mau membunuhku.

Setelah itu, Karasuma mengangkatku dengan tangan kanannya. Karin berdiri, ia siap untuk menyerang Karasuma. Kemudian, Karasuma menyiapkan pedangnya di tangan kirinya. Karin pun perlahan mendekati Karasuma.

"DEWA HALILINTAR (**God Thunder**)!" ucap Karin sambil mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah Karasuma.

GLEGGARR!

"AHHH!"

Sayangnya sihir Karin tidak dapat mengenai Karasuma, mengapa? ternyata Karasuma tau kalau Karin menyerangnya dari belakang. Justru, Karin terkena sihir dewanya sendiri.

Kemudian, Karasuma berbalik menghadapku. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan marah.

"ternyata ini ya rencanamu? kau kira aku tidak tau apa yang kau rencanakan? dasar pengecut!" ledek Karasuma sambil melemparku ke arah Karin.

DUAKK!

"awh...!" kata Karin kesakitan karena tepat saat Karasuma melemparku, kepalaku menabrak kepala Karin (uhh...! pasti sakit sekali! T^T).

"kak Kazune!" panggil Himeka dan Kazusa.

Aku tidak mempedulikan panggilan Himeka dan Kazusa. Karasuma mendekatiku dan Karin.

"kalian ber-2 memang pasangan yang pantas untuk di bunuh!" kata Karasuma.

Kemudian, tangannya mulai mengeluarkan cahaya, tapi berwarna merah kehitaman.

"bersiaplah un-"

BRUUKKK!

Karasuma tiba-tiba tertimpah batu. Ternyata, hujan batu terjadi, aku segera memeluk Karin dengan maksud melindunginya (Himeka dan Kazusa gimana?). Tapi, di luar dugaan, itu bukan hujan batu. Terlihatlah 4 orang yang sedang terbang.

"Yu-Yuki!" panggil Karin.

"Karin! kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Yuki yang terbang khawatir.

"siapa Yuki?" tanyaku.

**Normal Pov**

Ketika Karasuma hendak menyerang Karin dan Kazune, ia tiba-tiba tertimpah batu. Kazune mengira itu adalah hujan batu, tapi ternyata bukan. Datang 4 orang yang terbang menuju Karin dan Kazune.

"siapa Yuki?" tanya Kazune.

"dia saudaraku" jawab Karin.

Sebelum bertanya, sepertinya Kazune tampak cemburu. 4 orang yang terbang itu pun akhirnya mendarat.

"siapa lagi mereka?" tanya Karasuma bangun dari timpahan batu dengan kesal.

"aku adalah pahlawan pemberani! Nishikiori Micchi!" kata seorang lelaki berambut karamel.

"aku adalah pahlawan kebijakan! Sakurai Yuki!" kata Yuki saudara Karin.

"aku adalah pahlawan kebaikan! Jin Kuga!" kata seorang lelaki bermata kuning layaknya kucing.

"aku adalah pahlawan keadilan! I Miyon!" kata gadis berambut tosca.

"kami adalah... PAHLAWAN PEMBELA KEBENARAN!" jawab 4 pahlawan itu dengan bergaya seperti powrangers (?).

"seperti anak kecil saja..." kata Karin.

"dasar pengganggu! padahal, kalau tidak ada bocah-bocah kecil ini, aku pasti sudah berhasil membunuh Karin dan Kazune!" kata Karasuma.

Kazune dan Karin hampir saja kena maut dari Karasuma. Untung saja ada pahlawan-pahlawan yang seperti anak kecil (PLAKK! #author di tabok Micchi, Miyon, Jin dan Yuki).

"kalau begitu, Karin, Kazune, mari kita satukan kekuatan kita!" ajak Micchi.

Micchi, Yuki, Jin dan Miyon menghampiri Karin dan Kazune.

"Karin, kau masih sanggup menyatukan kekuatanmu kan?" tanya Yuki.

"iya, tapi..." kata Karin.

"kalian jangan lupa jaga Himeka dan Kazusa" kata Kazune.

Karin mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Kazune.

"kalian jangan khawatir, biar aku yang menjaga Himeka dan Kazusa" kata Miyon.

Kemudian, Miyon menghampiri Himeka dan Kazusa. Posisi Miyon berada di depan Himeka dan Kazusa.

"HEHH! aku benci kedamaian!" teriak Karasuma.

Karin dan Kazune pun berdiri lagi, mereka siap dengan tongkat mereka. Micchi, Jin dan Yuki juga sudah siap menyerang Karasuma. Kini pertarungannya 5 VS 1.

"Dewa halilintar!" ucap Karin.

"Surya panah (**Sagitta Solis**)!" ucap Kazune yang tongkatnya tiba-tiba berubah jadi panah.

Serangan Karin dan Kazune sudah keluar, semua pun ikut menyerang. Sedangkan, Karasuma hanya perlu mengumpulkan kekuatannya saja. Terkumpul-lah kekuatan di tangan Karasuma, ia pun balas menyerang.

Karin dan Kazune mencoba mempertahankan kekuatan mereka, itu karena kekuatan mereka tadi hampir habis terpakai untuk menyerang Karasuma.

Dalam waktu sesaat, kekuatan Karin, Kazune dan pahlawan lainnya pun dapat mengalahkan kekuatan Karasuma.

BRRUKK!

Karin, Kazune dan Karasuma jatuh di waktu yang bersamaan. Karin dan Kazune hanya pingsan saja, tapi Karasuma hilang lenyap.

Himeka dan Kazusa yang sudah lepas dari lilitan tumbuhan pun menghampiri kakaknya yang pingsan. Miyon, Yuki, Jin dan Micchi menghampiri Karin.

"Hehh..."

"Kazune, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Micchi.

"iya" jawab Kazune.

Kazune menengok ke sebelah kirinya.

"Kazusa, Himeka" kata Kazune sambil memeluk Himeka dan Kazusa.

"kakak" kata Himeka dan Kazusa juga memeluk Kazune.

Micchi, Yuki, Miyon dan Jin menatap Kazune dengan tatapan terharu.

**Kazune Pov**

Aku teringat kepada Karin, aku melepaskan pelukanku, Himeka dan Kazusa juga. Ku lihat ke sebelah kananku, Karin masih terbaring pingsan.

"kakak, itu siapa?" tanya Kazusa.

"dia ini Karin, yang menyelamatkan kalian juga" jawabku.

Aku masih melihat Karin, aku melihat ke arah matanya walaupun tertutup. Tampak matanya akan terbuka.

"Ehh..."

"wah..., kau sudah sadar ya, Karin" kata Yuki.

Karin mengangguk, sepertinya di bagian dahi kepalanya ada sedikit darah.

"kak Karin, kepalamu kenapa berdarah?" tanya Himeka.

Aku langsung teringat ketika Karasuma melemparku ke arah Karin sehingga kepalaku bertabrakan dengannya.

"Kazune juga" kata Miyon.

"sepertinya ada 1 pasangan pahlawan nih" goda Micchi.

"ciye..." kata semuanya kecuali aku dan Karin.

Lantas pipiku dan pipi Karin memerah. Kemudian, kami pergi keluar dan melihat suasana sekitar. Semua telah kembali seperti semula.

Kazusa, Micchi, Himeka, Miyon, Jin dan Yuki pergi duduk di bawah pohon. Sedangkan aku dan Karin duduk di atas tebing, bawahnya adalah laut.

"Karin" panggilku.

"hn" Karin menengok.

"be-begini... um..." wajahku kembali memerah.

"a-aku..."

"ada apa?" tanya Karin.

"aku menyukaimu, Karin..." kataku.

Karin tampak terkejut dengan perkataanku. Ada rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya.

"sebenarnya..." kata Karin.

Kata-kata Karin membuat hatiku berdebar-debar.

"aku juga menyukaimu..." sambung Karin.

"ciye...!" sorak Himeka dan yang lain di belakangku dan Karin.

"ka-kalian sejak kapan disini?" tanyaku.

"hahaha! kau ga usah tau!" jawab Jin.

Mereka mulai tertawa. Aku hanya bisa menahan rasa malu, sedangkan Karin terlihat sedih.

"kenapa kau terlihat sedih, Karin?" tanyaku.

"kita kan berasal dari dunia manusia, setelah ini... pasti kita akan berpisah" kata Karin.

"itu bisa saja terjadi, tapi, kalau kita bertemu lagi, kau harus menuruti perintahku ya, gimana?" tanyaku.

Karin mulai tersenyum. Aku senang melihatnya tersenyum.

"baiklah" jawab Karin.

"ciye...!" lagi-lagi teman-teman baru di belakang kami bersorak.

Tiba-tiba, timbul sebuah lubang di atas.

**Normal Pov**

Muncul sebuah lubang di atas kepala Karin dan Kazune.

"sepertinya sekarang saatnya kita berpisah" kata Karin.

"sayonara, Karin" kata Kazune.

"sayonara" balas Karin.

Dalam sekejap, lubang itu menghisap Kazune dan teman-teman lainnya.

**Karin Pov**

BUUP!

Akhirnya, aku kembali ke kamarku yang dulu.

'apa tadi itu mimpi?' batinku.

Aku melihatke arah mejaku, masih terdapat sebuah buku yang tadi aku baca, tapi kartu bergambar pedang dan bulan itu menghilang. Tiba-tiba, aku teringat kepada Kazune.

'semoga aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi' pikirku.

**-_-_-Fanfic Finish-_-_-**

Akhirnya fanfic ini selesai juga

Oh iya, ini adalah fanfic kami yang ke terakhir, karena setelah fanfic ini di publish CCL akan keluar dari Fanfiction

Semoga readers menikmati fanfic ini, Arigato


End file.
